


Tumblr Drabbles

by Morbid_Hatter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabbles, M/M, Multiple Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbid_Hatter/pseuds/Morbid_Hatter
Summary: A collection of fics from my Tumblr based on prompts. Each chapter will be based around a prompt and pairing.





	1. If I Die Bucky/Clint

Bucky/Clint

"If I die, I'm gonna haunt your ass"

 

“If I die, I’m gonna haunt your ass.”

Bucky saw the pout on Clint’s face and knew the blond thought he was being unfair. It wasn’t like it was the most ridiculous thing they had ever done. All things considered, jumping off the top of the Ferris Wheel was on the bottom of the list of ‘Stupid Shit Clint Has Made Me Do’. He would put it on the paper he kept on his bedside table – it had been a joke at the time but it was a good way to keep track of their dates.

They always ended in at least a minor disaster.

To be fair to Clint, it wasn’t his fault that this particular date was going to hell in a very garish handbasket. He had let it slip to Clint that he hadn’t been to a carnival since before the war. In Clint’s opinion, eighty years between carnival visits was a sin, and he was determined to take Bucky to the carnival even though most of his memories of circus/fairs/carnivals had been tainted by the betrayal of his brother and mentor. He was fucking generous like that.

“You’re not gonna die, Buck,” Clint said, sounding surer than he felt as his eyes scanned the area in an attempt to find them a safer alternative than diving onto the top of a nearby tent.

Bucky just hummed and ducked out of the way of a Doombot that had gone careening towards the Wheel after getting struck by Thor’s hammer. They were both woefully unequipped for dealing with the bots while they were several stories in the air and surrounded by open air above too many civilians.

At least Thor had copied their date and brought Jane too.

“I’m gonna jump,” Clint said only a second before he did an impressive flip out of their cart and caught on to a string of lights to slow his fall. Bucky hadn’t even had a chance to try to stop him. The only thing to do was to follow him down – maybe not the same exact path since the light string hadn’t survived the shock of having to support a fully-grown man falling from way too high.

Bucky cursed his luck. He had thought Steve had been the only tragic blond he would have ever kept around who liked to leap feet first into a fight too big for one person. He had probably killed a lot of puppies in a past life to get himself into messes like this (yes, he had been a terrible person in his current life but that wasn’t his fault so it didn’t count). “It’s a good thing I love you!” he shouted down to Clint before he started swinging the cart so that he could use the momentum to jump onto the top of the tent. The fabric only managed to slow his fall for half a second before he crashed through to land on top of an obscene pile of large stuffed bears. “Jackpot,” he crowed happily when he caught sight of a pile of squash balls. They were small but heavy enough to do damage to the bots wreaking havoc on Bed-Stuy.

It had been over sooner than Bucky had assumed when he had originally saw the swarm of Doombots. He had lost sight of Clint as soon as he had hit the ground, but he knew Clint would be just fine even without his bow.

Clint had found him after he managed to untangle himself from bot pieces and teddy bear stuffing and make his way out into the open air. “You absolute jackass,” Clint growled out before he crashed his lips against Bucky’s. “You can just say shit like that and then try to get yourself killed.”

“Hey, you were right: I didn’t die,” Bucky countered with a grin.

“I love you too, you jerk,” Clint said, hitting Bucky lightly on the back of the head. “I got you a candy apple.” He handed Bucky a slightly battered bright red apple on a stick. Bucky momentarily wondered where Clint had gotten it before he decided it was worth the risk and bit into it with a wide smile.


	2. Isn't That Sweet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based off prompt number 85 on the list: "They got you a present. Isn't that sweet?"
> 
> I've been dipping my toes into the YOI fandom and this is the result of always loving the adorable Russians with bad attitudes.

85.“They got you a present. Isn’t it sweet?”

Yuri/Otabek 

 

Yuri stood in front of a bench at Ice Castle Hasetsu with his hands shoved in his pockets and a vein pulsing in his temple. Viktor had called him and insisted he come to Japan, that it was important.

When he got to the rink it was deserted save for himself and Otabek who had made the trip with him. They had been almost inseparable since the Grand Prix finals the year before so it was only logical for him to invite the other skater to come with him. It was still something he was getting used to though – having real friends, having someone who _wanted_ to spend time with him.

Otabek stepped up behind Yuri and rested his chin on the blonde’s shoulder so he could have a look at the box sitting innocently on the bench. “They got you a present. Isn’t it sweet?” Otabek said, his teasing tone obvious despite the bland look on his face.

“It’s a kitten?” he said, the upwards inflection turned his statement into a question. He kicked the bench lightly and scowled at the open box where a small yellow kitten was attempting to climb out and get closer to him.

 “It looks just like you. Look at his little scowl.”

Yuri flinched when the cat’s high-pitched yowl echoed through the empty lobby. “They think they are so funny. I thought that _porosenok_ would keep Viktor from pulling stupid pranks.” Even as he complained he found himself reaching out and picking the kitten up. “You are a small, little thing, aren’t you?”

He felt Otabek bury a chuckle in his shoulder. “Come on, _kotenok_ , bring your new little friend and we will get you a pork cutlet bowl.”

Yuri growled at the nickname but it was better than Yurio. “You are lucky that I like you, Altin.”

Otabek hummed and burshed a kiss across Yuri’s cheek. Yuri felt the burn of a hot blush race across his face as he smiled at the small display of affection. It was still new enough that every time it happened he would get a little flustered, not that he would be caught dead letting it show. He tucked the kitten into his jacket to keep him warm and followed Otabek outside so they could walk to the bathhouse for a late lunch (and a soak in the hot spring if he could convince Otabek). When he felt a set of fingers reach for his and weave through his own he felt his chest warm and figured he had a good chance of getting his wish in the near future.  


End file.
